Optical computing devices, also commonly referred to as “opticoanalytical devices,” can be used to analyze and monitor substances in real time. Such optical computing devices will often employ a light source that emits electromagnetic radiation to optically interact with (i.e., reflects from, transmitted through, etc.) a material and an optical processing element to determine quantitative and/or qualitative values of one or more physical or chemical properties of the material. The optical processing element may be, for example, an integrated computational element (ICE) core, also known as a multivariate optical element (MOE). ICE cores are designed to operate over a continuum of wavelengths in the electromagnetic spectrum from the UV to mid-infrared (MIR) ranges, or any sub-set of that region. Electromagnetic radiation that optically interacts with the material is changed and processed by the ICE core to be measured by a detector (e.g., a room temperature infrared (IR) detector), and outputs from the detector can be correlated to the physical or chemical property of the material being analyzed.